(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A light emitting display device includes light emitting elements that consist of a hole injection electrode, an emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. Each light emitting element emits light using energy generated when excitons, which are created by combining electrons with holes, fall from an exited state to a ground state inside the emission layer, and using such light emission, the light emitting display device displays a predetermined image.
A light emitting display device generally has a structure in which an anode and a cathode are disposed to face each other on an insulating layer covering a thin film transistor provided on a substrate and in which an emission layer is disposed between the anode and the cathode. However, since light generated from the emission layer is partially or totally reflected between the emission layer and the electrodes, efficiency of light transmitted to the outside decreases.
In addition, color shift in which the color shade varies depending on the angle of the view may occur.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.